


Conduit

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drawing, Episode Related, Fanart, First Kiss, Healing, M/M, Merlin Redux, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin becomes the conduit for the sacred magic of Avalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conduit

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the [Merlin_Redux](http://merlin-redux.livejournal.com/) fest, for Prompt 68.
> 
> Thank you so much, OP!Anon, for filling my head with this wonderful idea! I love/hate you for making me rewatch 5x13 several times to really get into the spirit of this, I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. I hope this is somewhat like you imagined. Thanks also to both As for the awesome Beta help, cheering and flogging, because your tough love is the best love <3

  
 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/25239.html)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/49041310077/conduit-by-alby-mangroves-drawn-for-merlin)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Conduit-367712726) **

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original Prompt:** What if Arthur hadn't died before he was able to pull Merlin's head down for a kiss? What if, instead, Merlin leaned forward and met his lips? He digs one hand into the ground and presses the other to Arthur's wound and becomes a conduit for the magic of the place, his love and devotion and destiny healing Arthur.


End file.
